


Dots & Dashes

by sgayen_chan



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgayen_chan/pseuds/sgayen_chan





	Dots & Dashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hgaymmy_kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgaymmy_kun/gifts).



I'll tell you a story about a stupid teenager who fell in love....

When I was little I used to play here.

The garden was always covered by dry leaves that fell from the old, tall tree.

Now it felt wrong to be sitting on those swings. It felt wrong to try to smile for something I could see on the internet or a joke that my father wanted to do to cheer me up while wearing these black clothes.

I've always been a positive and happy person but now I feel unhappy and so sad...

I don't even if it's that, or I feel completely empty.

You know of those times when you remember a moment with someone who is no longer here, but you feel that person is here, and you feel like you can and look for her and that everything is fine. This feeling of denial to anything that can make the situation worse.

I remember me sitting on the swing next to her, I made a wish to a shooting star.

This desire wasn't clothing, it wasn't dolls, not even a Nintendo game.

I wanted to see Eli dance in the mirror and see me untangling her hair.

I didn't wanted her to grow up, even if she was older than me, I felt responsible for being the only person who understood her and had the patience to play with her.

She had Usher syndrome, a condition characterized by total hearing loss and vision loss that got worse with the time, this gave her problems of communication and educational development, she had to fit in special education programs for auditory or visual deficits. 

This means that she wasn't able to see or listen anything. However, she could scream, talk and laugh but she couldn't hear her own laugh and this always disturbed me, because sometimes she sang without realizing, simple words she learned every day through the Braille system.

I also have Darcey and David now, my internet friends. They don't know each other, but usually we talk every day and we do video calls.

Now my parents want us to move, but I do not feel like I can do it, I grew up all my life in this place where I played in the classroom with Eli and where our parents supported each other.

At the end, nobody cared about my opinion, we moved far, far away.  
And still my internet friends were far away.

Everything felt wrong, I felt out of place. I would have to adapt to a new neighborhood, to new people to see every day, but at least my dog came with me.


End file.
